Sister's Hatred
by Saene
Summary: At the edge of a forest, a woodcutter lives with his two daughters. When a noble rides past and reconizes the daughters as the heirs to the thrones he uses their innocence to try to be the next king. COMPLETED! RR
1. Once upon a time

'Now let me think,' said the grandmother to the young children at her feet. 'How do you begin again? Oh yes. Once upon a time.' The children drew closer in hopes of a story they had never heard before. The grandmother smiled as she tried to remember the story after all that time.

'On upon a time their live a woodcutter at the edge of a forest. He had to daughters he loved dearly and tried to make them as happy as he could. They were twins and were told that their mother had died at their birth. They were happy they had a home, a loving father, food and they wanted nothing. The sisters had fights, as all siblings do, but not that often. Mostly they would get along, going off on great adventures, sneaking off into the forest.'

The grandmother paused and then begun again, 'One day a noble rode through the forest and saw the two sisters and made a decision that changed their life forever.'

**Author's Note: Ok. I'm having problems finishing my other stories because I first hit serious writer's block, then the end of school, then I got the flu which after a week I also had pneumonia, bronchitis, and asthma on top of that, after I finally got over all of that I had a lot of vacations planned. Now I can't find my laptop where I saved all the stories but all I have to do with Full Moon Changes is rewrite it when I get my computer back.**


	2. Herb Collecting and Strange Acting Men

Through it was Adrienne's turn to search for herbs, Alena was the one doing it. She didn't care, she preferred being in the forest when her sister wanted to stay in the kitchen. It was different last year, when they where sixteen but now Adrienne was starting to be careful about how she looked.

Though they where twins, Alena and her sister looked nothing alike. Alena had blond hair, blue eyes and was very light skinned. Adrienne, on the other hand, had black hair, stormy grey eyes, and tan skin. Their father teased them about how different they were and as the years past, Alena could see how truly different they were becoming.

From behind her, Alena could hear a horse galloping towards her. She knew it wasn't her father because he always came from the opposite direction and his horse sounded different. Suddenly, out from behind a tree rode a man.

He had light brown hair beautiful eyes. When Alena say him, she wished he would talk to her. He was much more handsome then the men down in the village, but from the symbols on his horse's saddle she could tell he was a noble and would never talk to her. She surprised when he got off his horse and introduced himself.

**Author's Note: Look, two chapters in a day. I'm hoping this will be a fast story. This is one of the stories I am very curious about because I have heard so many versions of it and I really want to find the original. Don't even know what it's really called.**


	3. Seers, Twins and Tales

When the queen was pregnant with her first child, the king sent for seers all over to see whether the child was a boy or girl. None could truly tell except one that told the queen that she would have twin girls. As the seer began to leave, he also foretold a great doom for the children, that one would both be killed before her eighteenth birthday and the other would go mad if any found out about them.

The queen was a smart lady and realized that the best thing to do would be to foster the two girls out and tell everyone that the child was still born. She was too softhearted, though, to separate the two so she sent both of them with a trusted friend and told him all little as possible to keep them safe.

The only problem was that the midwife that had help with the birth told one of the ladies that had told her son, Matthias. So when, an his afternoon ride, he saw a girl that looked just like a younger version of the queen, he decided to woe her and try to become the next king for he had never heard the prophecy.


	4. Early Sisters and Curious Happiness

When Adrienne saw her sister coming back from the forest, she was surprised. Alena loved the forest and usually tried to stay there so long, Adrienne had to fetch her for dinner. Then she noticed something strange, Alena had a smile and a dazed look and her face. Usually she was very annoyed when she had to leave her precious forest.

'What happened to you?' Adrienne asked her sister.

'I met someone,' was the only answer. That made Adrienne a little curious. Mostly she was happy that her sister was finally going to act normal. She wondered who it was. Though she had a few short flings with village boys, Alena had never acted interested. It's probably some forest boy, Adrienne thought cruelly as she made sure dinner was ready for when their father got home.

When Alena sat down, so did Adrienne and while they waited, she asked Alena about this boy she met in the forest. Alena didn't tell her anything, just smiled and shrugged. By the time their father got home, Adrienne was very curious about this mysterious forest boy.


	5. Woes, Lies and love

Matthias carefully watched the woodcutter's cottage the next day. Now he sure that these were the hidden princesses, for just has Alena looked like the queen, Adrienne had more similarities to the king. Since he didn't know which would be the future queen, Matthias decided to woe them both. So when he was sure Adrienne was alone, he went to the cottage and knocked.

Adrienne answered the door with a smile, which turned into surprised when she saw him.

'I guess your looking for my sister,' she said.

'Your sister? You must have me confused. My name is Matthias and I got lost in the forest and don't know which way is the castle.'

Adrienne looked a bit disappointed and told him, as he already knew, which way the castle was. 'Oh yes, I forgot,' she giggled, 'my name is Adrienne. Would you like to come in?'

'Well the scenery here is much nicer that the castles, so I will,' he said, looking strait as her when he said scenery. Adrienne giggled again and led him into the cottage.

**Author's Note: Just so you know, I hate Matthias and everything's his fault. I hope you've noticed that.**


	6. Truth is Found Out and False Tales made

Alena was happy. She had been meeting Matthias down by the river for about a month now and Adrienne hadn't found out. It was nice to have a secret for once from her sister. Adrienne was usually the one with secrets and she also seemed to have one about a guy she had met. Alena would have cared if she didn't have a one of her own. She wondered if they would ever tell. Alena saw Matthias down by the river and ran over to his. From his face she could tell he had good news.

'There is a ball down at the castle,' he said, 'and I was hoping you'd come with me. It's in a week on Friday.'

'Of course I'll come,' Alena then looked as the ground sadly, 'but I don't have a gown.'

'Don't worry,' he slipped some gold into her hands, 'here's some.' Alena smiled and they began to kiss. It was interrupted by a shout behind her. She turned around and saw her sister who and dropped the wood she had been collected. Adrienne had fire in her eyes and Alena turned to Matthias and told him to leave.

'You liar,' Adrienne growled at her, 'he's mine.' Alena stood confused for a few moments then realized what had happened.

'He's the one you've been seeing?' she said in a whisper.

'Of course, and you knew that. You've always wanted what I had. You couldn't stand me having something you didn't so you stole him.' Alena fingered the gold pieces and fled. She had to figure this out on her own. If Adrienne wanted him that bad she could have him. Alena would never fight her sister for any guy.


	7. The Beginning of Hatred

It wasn't fair! Adrienne thought. Matthias was going to take her to the ball, not Alena. It was just like Alena to steal her guy. Adrienne had just found the perfect guy and Alena had to take him. Then Adrienne smiled, she had the perfect plan to keep Alena from going to the ball.

Adrienne ran to the cottage as quickly as she could. She had to get there first, before Alena or her father did. As soon as she reached it, Adrienne took her favorite dress and threw it into the briars near the house. Then as her father came, she ran up to him crying.

'There's a ball and Alena didn't want me to go so she threw my dress in the briars so I couldn't go,' Adrienne said knowing that Alena wouldn't call her out as a liar. Even if she did, their father would believe Adrienne as he always did. She watched as her father's soaked in her words and stormed off. Her plan was working.

By the next day Alena wasn't aloud to leave the house until after the ball. As Adrienne had guessed Alena didn't fight against it, she just accepted it. Now all Adrienne had to do was wait until the ball. She snuck into Alena's room one and took the money Matthias had given her.


	8. Bribery, Proposal and Acceptance

Matthias cursed himself for being found out. He should have been more careful. He sighed, annoyed, he was fine with only have one of the girls love him but he would have preferred it to be Alena. She was much more beautiful and was much quieter. He pondered ways to get her to marry him. He watched her and waited until there was no way of someone surprising them and went up to her.

'I feel horrible,' he told her, 'I love you and I feel so guilty that I let something come between us. I'll do anything if you marry me.'

Alena paused, shocked by seeing him again and answered him with one word, 'No.' She then added more to it, 'Why don't you just marry Adrienne?'

'Because you're more of a catch,' Matthias smiled cruelly, grabbing her and, 'you do know that your sister loves me and will do anything for me. And I don't mean marriage.'

'Are you threatening me?'

'No, I'm just giving you a good reason to marry me.'

Alena looked at his face to see if he was lying. 'I'll do it if you promise to never say anything to my sister ever again except a polite hello,' she told him carefully.

Matthias nodded and gave her a ring. 'It will be in a week,' he said then kissed her. He turned


	9. Icy Rivers and Fighting Sisters

Alena didn't know how long she sat at the edge of the river, but she knew it was at least past dinner when Adrienne came for her. Since they were fighting, there was no other reason for it.

'You should give up on Matthias,' Alena told her sister.

Adrienne glared at her jealously, 'So you can have him? No way. He loves me and wouldn't have you even if I didn't.'

Alena wanted to slap her sister so Adrienne would actually think. 'Really?' she asked, 'Then why did he ask me to marry him even though you are still meeting him?' Alena held up her hand that had his ring on her finger.

Adrienne's eyes narrowed. 'You witch!' she cried, 'you placed some spell on him to make him love you.'

Alena knew that if she told the truth her sister wouldn't believe and would hate her even more so she kept quiet and sadly stared out into the river.

'Answer me!' Adrienne shouted, spinning Alena around. Anger showed in Adrienne eyes and for once in her life, Alena was scared of her sister. They use to be so close and she wished she could blame Matthias for their drifting, but Alena knew it had started long be for that.

'I have done nothing to Matthias's heart and if you thought logically you would see that,' Alena told her sister, calmly. That just fueled Adrienne's anger. She pushed Alena back and watched as she fell in the river. Alena felt the cold water pull her beneath the surface and saw horror in her sister's eyes. Adrienne tried to grab for her but Alena let the water take her in.

**Author's Note: I couldn't decide whether to make it an accident or murder so I did both. Anyways, Alena didn't have the right attitude for an accident. I wonder if anyone recognizes this story yet.**


	10. The Madness Within and Tears of Love

The marriage between Alena and Matthias had been changed. Now it was Adrienne's marriage instead. The strange thing was ever since she had run home screaming that her sister had drowned, Adrienne had stopped wanting Matthias. Now she was just grieving. She hadn't told anyone that she was the one that pushed Alena in because she knew that they would think Adrienne killed her. So she had to bury her guilt deep within and everyone thought it was just mourning.

A few days after Alena died, Adrienne began to crack. She started going down to the river ever day and stare at the turning water. She knew that people thought she was going to end up falling in but she didn't care until they stopped her from going. They had to guard her so she wouldn't disappear and not be found for hours. The town healer said that it would be better after she got married and had someway of filling her time so the wedding stayed as it was instead of giving her time to get over her feelings of her sister.

Adrienne stopped going to see Matthias but he would come to her and tell her it was all right to mourn for her sister and he would hold her as she cried. Adrienne learned she could lock the madness also inside and did that more and more as the wedding approached.


	11. Bards, Bones and Harps

'You should be careful about me getting water,' Talaysen called out to the gypsies as he went down the riverbank to fetch more water for his friends. Talaysen, or Wren as he was know to the outside world, was a guild bard that had given it all away when he had found out how cruel the guild was to anyone except their own. Now he was one of the most famous free bards and was traveling to a nearby fair. There was also a wedding that he had been invited to play at there.

As Talaysen filled up his bucket with water, he noticed something in it and pulled it out. It was gold hair. He searched the bank to see if there was anything else. There was. He picked up more hair and some bones from the back. They probably weren't from the same thing since the bones were too small. They were mostly likely from a deer or something. Talaysen had fallen on hard times and wasn't about to give up something that seemed like it was from the gods so he got all he could and headed back to the caravans.

'Where's our water, Wren?' one of the gypsies asked.

'If you want some water, get it yourself,' Talaysen answered, to caught up in his prize to elaborate. The some of gypsies grumbled but the rest just laughed. That's how Talaysen was.

When Talaysen got to the caravan he was living in, he dumped his treasures and careful began to make a harp. Now he knew what he would play at the wedding.

**Author's note: Talaysen is a real character. He's from Mercedes Lackey's Free Bards series and I love him too much to not use him when I can. He's the only one that's from another book, though. I just think it would be funny to have him be the minstrel when in Lark and Wren they are discussing this story. Next chapter will most likely be the last. Please R/R.**


	12. Weddings, Destruction and Kings

Matthias kissed Adrienne. They were married, which meant he would finally be king. He led her to the dance floor as the music began. The music was being play by some famous bard he had never heard of but when Adrienne heard his name she said that he was suppose to be very good. Matthias didn't really care; he wasn't much of a music fan anyways.

Suddenly the music stopped. Everyone looked at the harpist. He looked very confused and tried to start playing again. Instead of music there was a voice. A voice Matthias knew very well. He paled and beside him his wife did also. He then took a closer look at the harp. It was of bones and the strings were of hair he knew too well. Matthias slipped away and tried to find one of his trusted servants.

'Sister,' Alena's voice cried from the harp, 'sister.' Matthias found one and whispered his orders in the boy's eye. The boy nodded and started to find his way to the harp.

'I am here to speak these words. Your jealousy has killed me. Your jealousy of my betrothal to Matthias-' the harp broke off as Matthias's servant broke the harp then quickly disappeared. Matthias tried not to grin as he stepped back in place beside Adrienne. The truth would never be heard.

People around them began to turn to Adrienne and blame her for the death of Alena. Adrienne did not defend herself; just waited for her punishment as Alena had the day she had framed her for the destruct of her dress.

Adrienne was taken to the dungeon to live there until she died a month after and Matthias, as her husband, was named heir and was comforted since his love had been killed, and him married to the murder.

And when Matthias was finally alone, he smirked. It had turned out better the he had ever hoped.

The End

**Author's Note: This is a mixed out my own thoughts and different versions of the story I have read. Usually the sisters are years apart and live in the palace. This story just intrigues me and I wanted to write it in my own version. My next fairy tales will hopefully be Little Mermaid and Sleeping Beauty and they will be true fanfictions.**


End file.
